Contrary
by ChocolatePandaCookie
Summary: Anju Jandi is not exactly what you'd call 'ordinary'. She REALLY lacks in any social skills. When she's convinced by her 'dad' to attend cram school she meets Rin. Only problem is, they are polar opposites. The only thing they have in common is that they're both misunderstood. Is this the start of rivalry, friendship, or something more? Rin/oc maybe Rin/oc/shima?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello ma lil cookies! This is my first story so be nice. Critisism welcomed with open arms! This IS an oc story so if you don't like 'em then... go eat a cookie instead. Yeah that didn't make sense, so what?

Anywho, have fun, enjoy, eat chocolate cookies and cuddle pandas!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Blue Exorcist  
CLAIMER: I own da oc, ANJU Jandi

CHAPTER 1- Prologue

I blinked blankly.  
"Cram school?" I asked. "why? You told me yourself I exceeded upper first class as an exorcist so what's this all about?" I questioned monotonously. Mephisto- or 'daddy' as he wants me to call him which, must I say, will never happen- gave an amused smirk.  
"oh, my lovely daughter I _did_ say that, didn't I? But don't you remember you won't be able to go on any missions unless you are _officially_ classed an exorcist, hm? Oh, and you must learn to work in a team." He lectured. I scoffed.  
"I don't need a team. I work better on my own. Others would only slow me down. And they'd be weak little exwires. They'll bore me." I stated stubbornly, crossing my arms in the process.  
"Yes, yes. Well, I suspected you might say something like that. But, I can guarantee you shall be entertained!" Mephisto grinned excitedly. I raised an eyebrow.  
"How so?" I questioned suspiciously.  
"The class consists of a very _special_ boy." He revealed.  
"In what way?"  
"tut-tut-tut, That's for me to know and you to find out."  
"Psh, whatever. When do I start?" Mephisto grinned widely and his eyes held a glint of amusement.  
"Tomorrow. And here's the key you'll need to enter the school." He handed me a golden key which was now held in my possession.  
"Well, goodbye then. Um, thanks? I guess." I gave a little wave and walked to the exit.  
"Auf Wiedersehen~!"

Well, tomorrow should be an interesting day.

A _very _interesting day.

Aaaaaaaaaaaannndd CUT! Alrighty then folks. This is it for now. I apoligize for the shortness but I thought it would only make sense if the prologue is like that.  
Expect the other chapters to be longer. I think I'll update like, once week? Not sure what day and stuff cus... u know, I have a life too so-

LE GASP!

Yh, may be surprising but there you go.

Oh and just to clear stuff up, you might have noticed (if you're a very observant person) that the oc is called Anju Jandi istead of Anju Pheles which would make more sense since she's Mephisto's 'daughter'. Yup, I put it in quote marks because truth is, Mephisto's actually her guardian. (more revealed in later chapters) So yeah.  
Please review or something so I know whether to continue my story or not. Have fun in whatever you're doing after reading these last words and SAYONARA MA COOKIES!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMCPC (oh my chocolate panda cookies) 13 views/visites! THANK YOU SO MUCH, U GUYS ARE AWSOME YOU NOW!  
Thanks a bunch to:  
**Girlfriend101 and The occupied puppet for following and favouriting!  
**Since you've all been so supportive, I decided to update early! Hurrah! Anyways IM DRAWING MY OWN MANGA! HELL YEAH! IN YOUR FACE ANYONE WHO THOUGHT I COULDN'T DO IT! (I... don't remember anyone saying that but oh well...)**

**Enough rambling.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Blue Exorcist  
CLAIMER: I own da oc, ANJU Jandi**

CHAPTER 2

Rays of sun beamed onto my face, waking me up from my deep slumber. I got up and slip into my uniform which Mephisto so kindly sneaked into my room while I was asleep. I melted some nutella into a bowl and added cornflakes to it. (LOL I eat that almost every day. I hella DELICIOUSSSSUSS) I slowly munched on it while staring at the wall that was facing me blankly. When I finished I washed the bowl up and brushed my teeth, took my special key and opened a random door in the house, stepping through it. I ended up in a huge hall. I glanced round and went off to class, passing only teachers, seemingly, on the way.

I knew I was early. I always was. I didn't like commotion and enjoyed being on my own and thinking about random thoughts or things that bothered me. At the moment I was just wondering about this, 'special' boy Mephisto had talked about.

About half an hour later student started filling up the classroom. In the end I counted seven students in total, besides myself. Some guy with a puppet, a hooded fe/male (not sure) a bushybrowed purple haired girl, (OMG just wondered how well she'd get on with Rock Lee, from Naruto. lol) a shy brunette, pink haired guy, skunk rebel, and a little bald dude. Oh, and the teach, who looked the same age as us and guess what else? NORMAL! Yes, the only normal looking person among us. I _would _count myself if it wasn't for my unusually pale skin and my eyes a freakishly light shade of amethyst. In other words, the only thing normal about is my black raven like, mid-back length hair.

While observing the other student from the back of the classroom unnoticed, the door suddenly slammed open and all attention was averted to the navy haired boy panting in the doorway.

Author's POV

"Eh, haha. S-sorry I'm late Yukio." Rin apologized nervously. Yukio glanced at the late comer and sighed disapprovingly.  
"Just take a seat." He ordered and Rin gazed around the class, noticing all eyes were on him. His gaze found Anju's and their eyes locked for a split second. A slight blush crept its way onto Rin's face as he raised a hand, pointing at the new girl.  
"Who's that? She new?" he asked curiously to no one in particular. '_She's pretty.._' he thought. Meanwhile, Anju observed the boy and noted his fangs and pointy ears. '_A demon?_' she wondered.

After Rin's sudden outburst, all other students took notice of the quiet girl at the back of the classroom.

Anju's POV

Great. Now all eyes were on me. '_thanks a lot Rin._' I glared at the boy and I think he got the message.  
"That's right everyone, we have a new student today. Please treat her well." Yukio said, then turned to me. "I'm Mr Okumura. Care to introduce yourself, Miss Jandi?" he kindly asked. _'Psh, there's no need for that since you've already done so.'_ I thought.  
"Anju Jandi, nice to meet you." I greeted but they still stared, a visible blush on the pink headed guy. What's with these people and blushing? Never seen a girl before? "it's rude to stare ya' know?" Most of them regained their posture and paid their attention pack to the teach. Except for the pink haired guy, who decided to slip into the seat next to me when the teacher turned his back.

I gave him a curious look; why'd he sit next to _me _of all people? I averted my gaze back to the teacher who was sharing his knowledge about Coal Tar- the lowest demons. I already knew all this stuff, I mean, they're all around us right? So I zoned out until I felt a piece of paper touching my hand. '_hm?_' I picked it up and scanned through it: a bunch of numbers? The fudge.

I glanced at the boy sitting next to me who I'd suspected the paper had come from. He gave a sheepish grin.

"The name's Renzou Shima. Call me if you wanna go out. Or simply hear my voice." He winked. What? I gave him a curious look and put the paper in my pocked after examining it more. Who knows, may come in handy? '_probably not._' The bell signalled the end of class and I packed my things, walking towards the exit to get some lunch, when Rezou blocked my way. Along with him, the skunk rebel (don't get me wrong I LOVE him. So hawttt.) and the little bald dude.

"Heyy, Anju-chan! Let me introduce you to my friends: That's Konekomaru Miwa." He pointed to the bald one who gave a little wave.  
"Nice to meet to, Konekomaru." I gave a little bow.  
"No need to be so formal!" He laughed nervously.  
"And that's Ryuji Suguro. But we just call him Bon." I turned to the other guy and greeted him to.  
"Nice to meet you too Bon. I hope we can all become friends." I said robotically.

I really couldn't care less about friends but Mephisto told me it would be better if I was nice to them, so he taught me some phrases I should use.

They looked at me weirdly and Bon had a little vein pop onto his forehead.  
"Don't call me that!" he growled. "It's Suguro-san to you."  
"No thanks, I'm alright with Bon. It's easier." At this point he was fuming and Renzou grinning, I don't really know why. It's just a name, right?  
"Oh, and you can call me Anju, no need to be formal. I find honorifics useless. But if you prefer, Jandi's ok too." At that I stepped my right foot beside him and did a 180° spin on my heel, resulting to me ending up behind him, closer to the exit which I walked through.

**End of chapter! Yeah I was gonna put in more but saw the chapter was exceeding 1000 words.  
Anywho, I realised Shima is flirting with Anju a lot so should I make this a rin and shima triangle?**

**REVIEW OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME DECIDE! I'M IMPROVISING THIS STORY SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM GETTING AT. ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME.**

**Don't forget to:******

_**EAT CHOCOLATE COOKIES AND CUDDLE PANDAS!  
**__(That's my slogan.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: OMCPC! 4 FAVS AND 4 FOLLOWS AND 1 REVIEW IM IN HEAAVVVVVEEEENN~!**

~haaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh~ (heavenly angelic choir.)

Every single one of those motivate me! Special shout out to:

_The Occupied Puppet:_** for firstly, having one of the most awesome names in history of awesome names. (Did you get inspired by Sasori from NARUTO?) And secondly, being the 1****st**** person to review! WHOOT!**

_Niar-Muse: _For following story, author, favouriting story, and author.  
**YOU'RE AWESOOMMMMEEE.**

_danaec24: _**For following and favouriting!**

**PANDAS WILL FOREVER LOVE YOU ALLLLL!**

**Enjoy.**

**_  
**_**  
**__**Previously on Contrary:  
**__They looked at me weirdly and Bon had a little vein pop onto his forehead.__  
__"Don't call me that!" he growled. "It's Suguro-san to you."__  
__"No thanks, I'm alright with Bon. It's easier." At this point he was fuming and Renzou grinning, I don't really know why. It's just a name, right?__  
__"Oh, and you can call me Anju, no need to be formal. I find honorifics useless. But if you prefer, Jandi's ok too." At that I stepped my right foot beside him and did a 180° spin on my heel, resulting to me ending up behind him, closer to the exit which I walked through.  
_

**NOW**

**CHAPTER 3**

  
"Hey, Anju-chan! Wait up!" I heard Renzou yell out and footsteps following behind me. I turn around swiftly getting my hair all up in my face.  
"Can I help you?" I asked. He grinned and scratched his head sheepishly.  
"I-I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with us? I could introduce you to the others~" Renzou offered, looking hopeful. I sighed and closed one eye.  
"Sure, why not?" Might as well get to know my comrades right?

He beamed and grabbed my hand, running off, and dragging me behind him.  
"Then let's go!"

After being dragged towards some other students, Renzou introduced me to them.  
"This is Izumo Kamiki and Noriko Paku! They're the only girls beside you." I began to think Izumo wore a permanent scrowl.  
"Tsch, don't get in my way." She growled and walked off. That left Paku.  
"Oh, h-hello nice to meet you! I hope we can be frie-"  
"Are you coming Paku?! Hurry up."  
"R-right!" And she ran off too. Well, at least she's nice. '_too nice. She'll quit soon.'  
_"Weeeellll I'm sure you'll like her once you get to know each other." It was more a question that a statement.  
"Sure. I-"  
"Oh look it's Rin!" Renzou pointed towards the navy haired boy that happened to be strolling past. "Hey Rin!" The boy turned his head.  
"Oh hey Shima! And uh...sorry, what's your name again?" he asked guiltily.  
" Anju Jandi. Nice to meet you Rin, I hope we can be friends." I repeated the same phrase again and held out my hand for him to shake. Renzou seemed to notice but Rin just grinned widely and shook my hand. '_His hands are warm..." _Mine were always freezing. I never knew why though.  
"I hope so too!" He agreed and I gave him a lopsided smile.

"Hey Shima! Nice going, dumping us for the new girl!" someone yelled from across the hall. This _someone_ turned out to be Bon, Konekomaru trailing behind him.  
Shima looked up and grinned sheepishly.  
"E-eh, sorry guys..." then he turned to me. "Guess that completes the tour. I'll leave you with Rin for now. Don't miss me too much~!" he gave a flirty smile then walked off to his friends.

**Rin's POV**__

I just kinda stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do, until Jandi-san decided to speak up.  
"Hey Rin?" she started.  
"Hm?" Jandi-san inched closer to me, resulting to our face being only iinches apart. I could feel my face heating up. "W-what are you doing?" I panicked. Was she gonna-  
"Are you a demon?" She asked bluntly. My eyes widened and I froze in place.  
"W-what?! No! W-what makes you say that?" I denied anxiously. How did she find out? Did she see my tail?  
"Your pointy ears and fangs tell me. But where's your tail?" her eyes seemed to scan over me, looking for any indication of a tail.  
"I don't have a tail! And about the fangs and ears...uh... I-I've had them since birth... it's a... family thing? Yeah! It runs in the family!" I nodded furiously. She rose an eyebrow.  
"Then why doesn't your brother have them?" Jandi asked suspiciously. My mouth opened but no words came out. My mind was blank.

What now? If she found out I was the son of Satan...

"You know, there's nothing wrong with being half demon. A lot of people are, including me. Most of them become exorcists. It's not abnormal." She stated bluntly. Wait, did she just say-  
"YOU'RE HALF DEMON?!" I yelled. She elbowed me in the stomach. '_Ouch.' _I think I saw her eyebrow twitch.  
"No need to tell the whole world." She rolled her eyes. "And yes, I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I still haven't eaten lunch. I bid you a do." She saluted and began walking off.

For some reason, I felt kind of relieved, knowing I wasn't the only one that was half demon. However, that didn't change the fact I was the son of Satan himself- The king of all demons. Still, there was hope. A little bit of hope that I'd have at least _one _friend left after they all find out I'm the son of Satan.

"H-hey Jandi-san! Wait up!" I shouted and ran towards her. She stopped and turned right when I was behind her, causing to once again repeat the incident that took place a few minutes ago. Once again my flushed face and her pale one only inches apart.  
"Call me Anju. No need to be formal."

**Aaaand that wraps it up! Please keep in mind that I'm updating a lot because it's the Easter holidays so I have more time. As soon as school starts again I don't think I'll be updating more than once a week.**

**Hope this chapter wasn't utterly crapfull. (Is that a word? ... Well, now it is.)**

**REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW, DO SOMETHING TO TELL ME IF IN SHOULD KEEP THIS STORY GOING OR WHATNOT. ANY BURNING IDEAS WELCOMMMMME!**

**Don't forget to:******

_**EAT CHOCOLATE COOKIES AND CUDDLE PANDAS!  
**_


End file.
